4 Girls, 4 Guys, 8 Genius', and a Beach House
by Wolf Jinchuuriki12
Summary: What could possibly go wrong? Alright, basic breakdown. 4 OC characters, L, Near, Mello and Matt have gotten stuck on Hawaii where one of the OC's have a Beach House. OC's based on my friends and I. 1st Chapter is just a Test-Chapter. Review to contiue it
1. Um Oops?

**Anju(Me): Alright, alright. I was bored and hyped on sugar. What can I say?**

**Chiico: Shame, shame, Anju-chan. You shouldn't post stories out of boredom…**

**Bunny: That makes no sense what-so-ever. Isn't that the only reason to post stories…?**

**Chiru: Pretty much**

**Chiico: Yeah, well… -gets distracted- Ooh! A flying monkey! WhoOo!**

**Anju and Bunny: -.-'**

**Disclaimer: Come on, if I own Death Note, would I be here right now?**

**+ABC--LMN+**

"If I may ask… Why are we on a beach?" Ryuzaki asked, peering at his surroundings.

That of which included sand, palm trees, an ocean, beach houses, and other people that happened to be staring suspiciously… At them.

"Good question. Why ARE we here, Bunny-Chan?" Chiru agreed, all eyes turning toward Bunny.

By the way, as one of possibly many readers of this story, you have the right to know what the hells going on. The group consisted of eight people. Ryuzaki—better known as L—Near, Mello, Matt, Bunny, Chiru, Chiico, and Anju. Funny thing, all of those said names were alias', and each of them knew it. Also, as you have probably already figured, they are on a beach. As to why… Well, you'll see.

Bunny gazed anxiously around at everyone. "Bunny isn't too sure, but she thinks she got drunk and dragged everyone to Hawaii were Bunny had a beach-house…"

Great.

No, better than great. This was perfect, just PERFECT! Sarcasm, folks.

Anju heaved a sigh, "And?"

"Bunny thinks she did something to either their passports or the planes. Bunny isn't too sure—she was dunk," Bunny continued.

Oh, by the way, as to the ages—Anju: 19, Chiru: 18, Chiico: 16, Bunny: 21… Yeah.

"In other words, all in all, you made absolutely sure that there was no possible way to get off of Hawaii…" Mumbled Near, who happened to be squatting on the beach floor, playing with his toy legos.

"Yup," Bunny murmured guiltily. "Or, at least, until the summer is over anyways."

"Why's that," Asked Matt, who—remarkably—wasn't actually playing some video game at the moment. Instead, he was smoking.

"Damnit, I'm still twenty…" Mello murmured, chewing angrily at his chocolate bar.

"Since when have YOU caved to law?" Anju pointed out.

"It's not that," Matt said, almost seeming unconcerned. "We made a bet. We're betting to see if Mello can last a week without breaking the law. The winner gets 100 Dollars,"

"Nice," Chiico smirked.

"Damn you," Mello cursed. "All of you! You're all enjoying this,"

"Of coarse we are, do you expect us not too?" Anju said with a smirk. Mello growled in response. "Oh, how mature,"

"So it's true," Mumbled Ryuzaki, mostly to himself.

"What's true?" Asked Chiru.

"That Anju has to get in a fight with every person she knows," He answered unfazed. It was now Anju's turn to growl.

"Down girl," Chiico commanded, causing Anju to cease growling.

"Fine," Anju folded her arms against her chest.

"Well… Onward to Bunny's Beach House!" Bunny pointed forward in the direction of said beach house.

At that moment, all eyes—besides Bunny's—seemed to meet. This Summer was no doubt going to be interesting.

**+ABC--LMN+**

**Anju: Yes, the Oc's beside Anju belong to my friends. This is practically us spending a Summer with the Death Note Kira-opposers.**

**I think I might continue this, but I'm not all too sure. I need at least three reviews to continue. And the next chapters are going to be MUCH longer, if and when I make them.**

**If this fanfic is a little to flat out non-serious for you. You can check out a serious Death Note fanfic I made called 'The murder files of the Apollo case'**

**...Seriously, check it out.**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Room Decisions

**Anju: Arigato Chiico-San! You reviewed the last few times to help me get on with the story!**

**Chiico: Nope, I just did it to see what happens next.**

**Anju: -.- Well, either way, thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Bunny: And now to something completely different…**

**Chiru: Aww, does that mean **_**I**_** have to do it? Fine… WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!! Just the OC's.**

**+ABC--LMN+**

Back on Hawaii, natives and tourists jumped around in the sand, surfed, and did other random things your so post to do when you're on Hawaii. On the other hand, eight odd-at-first-glance people stood before a rather large Beach House.

"B-Bunny-Chan…?" Gasped Chiru. "I didn't know you had a job…"

"I don't have one," Replied Bunny, seeming oblivious to the other's reactions to the Beach House before them.

"THEN HOW THE HELL CAN YOU AFFORD THIS?!" This time it was Mello.

"Mello, I must ask you to not yell like that when we are here," Mumbled Near, various toys being held tightly against his chest.

"I'LL YELL WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT!!" Again, Mello, who was apparently growing continuously angrier with each passing moment.

Just then an over-sized Harrison(Japanese paper-fan like weapon) was slammed into Mello's head, causing him to tumble onto the sand. "No yelling when Near says 'no yelling'!" Chiico had been on the other side of the Harrison…

"Actually I didn't—"

"THAT'S NO REASON TO CLUB ME OVER THE HEAD!" Yelled back Mello.

Slam.

"NO YELLING!" Chiico

"NOW YOU'RE DOING IT!" Mello.

Slam.

"STOP!!" Mello was now shielding his head—which held several red, forming, swelling bumps—from the Harrison with his arms.

Slam. His arms didn't do much.

"YOU'VE GOTTA STOP FIRST!" Chiico.

Ryuzaki heaved a sigh after a few more rounds of this. "I would appreciate it, if we could just go inside," He murmured.

"For once, I agree. Anyone object if we leave them here?" Suggested Anju, peering around at the others.

"Agreed," Said Ryuzaki.

"Agreed," Mumbled Matt, now playing his PSP.

"Agreed," Announced Chiru and Anju simultaneously.

"I'll wait for Chiico to be done with him," Near was watching almost amused at the scene that continued before them.

"Suit yourself!" Called back Anju, among the group that was following Bunny up to the door of the Beach House.

Then something struck Anju as odd. "Hey, are there enough rooms for all eight of us? It's big 'n all, but it doesn't look like it can hold each one of us."

Bunny paused a moment before turning to Anju, "That's because there's only four rooms in Bunny's Beach House!" Bunny told the group, still optimistic.

This plain fact—not to mention the way Bunny said it—caused Anju to glare at the woman. "You wouldn't…"

"She would," Chiru murmured, apparently thinking the same as Anju.

"She couldn't…"

"She could," This time it was Matt, suddenly getting the situation.

Bunny was going to force each of them to share rooms. And let's just say she had an idea.

"I'm afraid that I don't know exactly what is going on here," Interjected Ryuzaki, apparently out of the loop.

Anju turned toward Ryuzaki, giving him a look that said, 'and-why-do-they-call-you-a-genius?' "Are you really just a dumbass with the dumb luck of a genius, or have you yet to fix that lying problem of yours?" She remarked, folding her arms against her chest.

"Alright! Anju-Chan and Ryuzaki-San share a room!" Bunny grinned in an imitation of Chiico's famous 'I-can-smile-so-happily-that-you-can't-even-glare-in-my-direction' smiles. It wasn't exactly there, but it was enough to make Anju 'humph' in defeat.

"You do understand that's a disaster in the making, right?" Said Chiico, Near and a frustrated Mello coming up close behind. It seemed they had settled the fight, though a few red marks stood out upon Mello's head.

"Bunny knows, but she thinks it'll be fun to witness." Bunny replied joyously. "And, they make a cute couple,"

After that last remark, a few things happened at once. Chiico and Chiru giggled a bit, Anju's face flushed with both fury and embarrassment. So within a moment's notice, Anju had stolen the Harrison from Chiico, and was now chasing Bunny across the beach.

"You'd think she'd have seen that coming," Near shrugged, toys still in hand, and continued inside the Beach House.

In the end, the rooms were paired as such: Near and Chiico in the first room, Matt and Chiru in the second, Mello and Bunny in the third, and—finally—Ryuzaki and Anju in the fourth. Things were _definitely _going to get interesting.

**+ABC--LMN+**

**Anju: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Chiico: WhoOo! I gots to hit Mello!**

**Bunny: Poor Mello… Ah, well. Looks like he ended up with me!**

**Chiru: We all want to thank ya' for the reviews!**

**Anju: Can't wait for the next chapter? Maybe a few more reviews will do the trick!**

**Chiico: Bad Anju! You can't threaten not to write!**

**Anju: I never did… I just said that I might write faster if they review…**

**Bunny and Chiru: Ja Ne!**


	3. Beach House here we come!

**Chiru: OH MY GOD! We officially have NINE reviews! And, believe me, considering it's only the third chapter, it's great!**

**Anju: Thanks to all of you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chiico: I wonder if I will be able to use the Harrison again… Oh my god! NEAR! -Glomps-**

**Bunny: …Bunny wants more Sake Pwease…! -Is drunk- (A/N: Sake: Japanese alchohol)**

**Anju: -.- Bunny what did you do to Chiico?! She's only sixteen!**

**Bunny: Anju-San is no Fuun…**

**Chiru: This is just great, do you remember what happened LAST time you were drunk?!**

**Bunny: No… What?**

**Anju: The story we are writing happened, Yayz!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, seriously, this is re-di-cu-lous! Lets just get on with the story already…**

**+ABC--LMN+**

The group of eight peered around the ornately decorated Beach House. The kitchen and Living room seemed almost conjoined, merely separated by a counter which held a sink and dishwasher. In the center of the kitchen was one of those island countertops and off to back of it was a counter that had the stove, microwave and a trash can. The refridgerator had been built into the underside of the staircase that stood right next to the doorway. Then, finally, a table barely large enough to fit them all stood opposite them.

The Living room had about six panneled windows that were about two and a half to three feet wide and several feet tall that captured a view of the beach. Lined just underneath the windows were an arrangement of chairs and couches, which were arranged in a curved angle around a glass coffee table. All of this was facing a small-ish fireplace—why one would be in a Beach House, they never knew—and resting just above that was a plasma screen TV that was rather large no matter how you looked at it.

A patio porch that faced the ocean lay outside, the doorway to it was double-doored and between the cutoff of the kitchen and living room. The roof had the pattern of a kind of bambo and the floors were wooden. A ceiling fan hung in the living room, taking shape of four wooden leaves. Lastly, a bathroom lie on the other side of the stairway.

All eight occupants turned to look at each other, before six of them sped off to take a look at their rooms. Near and Ryuzaki had a curiousity too, though they didn't care much as to stempede up the stairway just to peer around in the rooms.

All of the rooms were the same. One Queen sized bed in the center of the room, moroon comforter clinging to it. A balcony on the otherside of the bedroom, facing opposite the doorway while the bed lay 

against the far left wall. The walls were an odd goldish-yellowish color, like the color on one of those larger envelopes but a bit lighter. And lastly on the far right wall, against it lay a desk with a desktop PC upon it.

"Well, what'd ya' know?" Mumured Matt—for instead of a PC on the desk, there lay a plasma TV and an assortment of game systems.

"Damn, this is awesome!" Said Chiru, practically half-leaping her way to the desk. Beside the desk lay two stacks of unorganized games for each system. Within another moment's notice, Matt and Chiru were facing off in Wii-Boxing.

-:-:-:-

Mello chewed away at the chocolate bar he had just pulled from his jacket pocket. It took him a moment to spot Bunny drinking some Sake she had stollen from her own kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"Oi!" Mello turned to Bunny. "Could you NOT drink while we're here?"

"Could you not eat chocolate while we're here?!"It was more of a statement than a question.

Mello scowled at her, "Sure, sure, whatever. Just don't go off and make us do crazy things with—"

"BUNNY WANTS HER AND MELLO TO GO TO THE BEACH!!"

"…Shit…" Mello mumured under his breath as Bunny dragged him off toward said place.

-:-:-:-

Here in Near and Chiico's room, things were—again—a little modified when it came to the contents on the desk. Instead it held several different kinds of toys. From dice, to terrot cards, to 'action figures'—or as Chiico pointed out, 'dolls'.

"Cool! Tarrot Cards!" Chiico scampered over to the said Tarrot Cards, just as Near had shuffled into the room.

"…"

"Near! Hiya!"

"…"

"Grr…. SAY SOMETHING!"

"Why is Bunny dragging Mello down to the ocean?" Near asked, pointing out the balcony window

Chiico gave a shrug, "Beats me, but it sounds fun! Wanna go?" She turned to Near cheerilly.

Normally, Near would have refused. Though Chiico was using her all-famous smile mentioned in the previous chapter. Rendering him powerless. "Alright, lets go."

-:-:-:-

By the time Ryuzaki had entered the fourth room, he found Anju still staring at her surroundings.

Anju placed her hands in her pockets, when she had noticed Ryuzaki had entered. "Leave it to Bunny to make the bedrooms as bright as Mello's hair," Anju sighed. "Just as weird too,"

"It does bare a resemblance," Ryuzaki agreed, eyeing the room as if it were hiding something that would soon jump out and swallow him whole.

Though as soon as Ryuzaki agreed, Anju was already moving toward the balcony, looking down toward the beach bellow. Then, seemingly from nowhere, Anju began cracking up with an unexpected laughter.

"Whats so funny?" One of Ryuzaki's eyebrows raised, questioning Anju's sanity.

"What'd ya' mean 'whats so funny?' Look!" Anju pointed toward the Beach, which now held Bunny, Mello, Near and Chiico. Each in swim suits. It appeared Mello had gotten annoyed with Near, so he did something like crush one of Near's toys. You can only imagine the result. No one—not even Mello—had ever crushed one of his toys before now. The two were now engaged in a water fight, or rather a water _brawl_. Bunny was obviously drunk and was currently skipping around singing Momiji's song from the anime 'Fruits Basket'. It was strange how fitting that was… Then suddenly Chiru and Matt joined them, alm ost immediately Chiru and Chiico engaged in a game of what seemed to be 'extreme' vollyball. This left Matt watching the game, while playing his PSP.

Anju and Ryuzaki were actually the only two left in the house.

"Damn them, why didn't they come get us?!" Can someone say, 'mood swing'?

"Perhaps they believed you'd figure it out on your own," Ryuzaki pointed out. "Because you did."

"Oh my god, I would have never thought of that Mr. I'm-so-smart-that-I-only-need-one-letter-in-my-name!"

"Anju-San, if you don't mind me saying, you really do overuse sarcasm,"

"Yeah, well you overuse—" Something then popped into Anju's mind. "Hey, where's Watari?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. He wasn't here when we were dragged onto the island,"

Anju gave a shrug before Ryuzaki and herself put on their own swim suits and met the others down on the beach.

**+ABC--LMN+**

**Anju: Bleh, I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I decided against it.**

**Bunny: 'Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji yes it's true!'**

**Chiru: She's still singing Momiji's song…**

**Chiico: I just realized that three of our reviews are from me…**

**Everyone but Chiico: 0.o …Just realized…?**

**Chiico: Yup! But we want to thank the posters of those other six! We solute you!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Beach Fun

**Anju: Eh heh heh…**

**Chiru: What the hell Anju?! It's been forever since you updated!**

**Bunny: Well, this is what happens when a writer updates too quickly and then gets writer's block because she can't come up with a decent idea.**

**Chiico: Wah… Chiru stole my line!!**

**Others: -.-''**

**Disclaimer: I am not yet the owner of Death Note… Yet! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Chiico: Anju-Chan has finally lost it…**

**Chiru: Actually, she never had 'it'**

**Anju: -.- Whatever, lets get on with the story already!**

**+ABC--LMN+**

"Anju-Cha-an!!" Called out Bunny… Just before glomping Anju to the ground. Here's a tip: never approach a drunken Bunny in Hawaii. And I'm not talking about the animal, either.

Anju's eye twitched beneath Bunny. "O-ow…" She pushed Bunny off of her. "Bunny what the—are you drunk? Again?!"

"Mmmay-beh," Bunny then skipped off down the beach. That is, until Bunny got hit atop the head with the Beach ball Chiico and Chiru were using.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"BUNNY-CHAN WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!" And within an instant, Bunny was chasing the two girls with semi-similar names across the beach. And yet somehow, this didn't surprise Anju as she watched them pass by with an exasperated expression.

"Are they always like this?" Asked a voice from beside her. It was Ryuzaki. Oh yeah, they had come outside together.

Anju heaved a sigh. "Pretty much. Either this or when Chiru is fed too much root bear. It's the same with Chiico and sugar as well,"

"No sugar?" Ryuzaki's face seemed to be saying: 'that poor, poor child'. This caused Anju to giggle a bit. "Hm? What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"That joke is used too much already. I'd have thought it was bellow you," Ryuzaki replied, shaking his head.

Anju glared at the guy. "I didn't mean that as a joke!" Anju crossed her arms over her chest angrily and stumbled off in the direction of the ocean.

"Did I say something?" Ryuzaki asked himself, though soon enough shrugged and sat himself down in the sand near Matt.

Bunny continued chasing Chiru and Chiico; that is until some randomly placed hole dug up by some other tourist got in her way.

_Thump. _"Ow-wa!"

"Talk about convenient," Muttered Chiru as her and Chiico began walking off.

"Hey, Chiru?"

"Yes, Chiico?"

"How did _we_ not fall into that hole?" Good point. If the hole was big enough to make a drunken twenty-one year old woman fall into it, how did they not fall in? Better yet, how did they not see it in the first place?

"The world may never know," Ironically, Chiru pulled out a Tootsie Pop.

"Hey, Chiru?" Chiico murmured again.

"Yup?"

"Do you have the feeling we forgot something?"

"Nope, not at all,"

-:-:-:-

Near and Mello continued with their water 'brawl', both soaking wet by now.

"Oi, guys!"

The two ignored the voice, it was probably nothing important.

"Take this!" Mello lunged for the albino boy. But missed and instead landed on an angry native woman who slapped him in the face murmuring something Hawaiian.

"Mello-Kun, you might want to get your eyesight checked if you thought that was me," Near retorted.

"Oi, guys!"

They ignored it again.

"No, you just look too much like a girl, Near," Mello spat back.

"This coming from a boy with a girl's hairstyle that wears leather," Near pointed out, much to Mello's frustration. "And she had _black_ hair, Mello."

"DIE YA' LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"GUYS!!"

Finally the two turned to see Anju yelling at them. "WHAT?!" Mello called back, rather annoyed at the girl.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Anju called to them, barely audible from the distance.

Both boys turned to see what Anju was talking about. "What're you talking abou—CRAP!"

Then the mega-wave, Mother of all super waves, the wave of waves suddenly came crashing down upon the duo.

"Shouldn't we, y'know, help them?" Asked a confused Ryuzaki, Matt too was staring at the sight before them.

And just as he asked that, both Near and Mello erupted from the water about five feet from the shore.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SAVE US?!" Mello bellowed at the three.

"Because there was nothing on TV," Anju smirked back.

Chiico and Chiru suddenly came running.

"Holly cow, what happened to you?" Chiru asked, pausing next to Anju.

Chiico, on the other hand, ended up glomping Near to the ground. "NEAR! NU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

"Can't… Breath…" Near muttered beneath Chiico.

"Oh no! Does anyone know C.P.R.?!" Chiico shouted in panic.

Rolling their eyes, Chiru and Anju merely pulled Chiico off of Near. "There, he's fixed."

"Hey guys," Mello spoke up. "Where's Bunny?"

At that moment, Chiico and Chiru peered at each other. "Oh Crap!"

**+ABC--LMN+**

**Bunny: TT.TT You left me in a hole…**

**Chiru and Chiico: Heehee… Oops?**

**Anju: Well, that was… Weird. Be sure to tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Secrets and Surfing

**Chiico: Oi! Guys! We've got a question in the comments!**

**Chiru: Seriously?**

**Chiico: Yup! It's by ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx!**

**Bunny: Gox? What does that mean?**

**Others: -.-''**

**Chiru: ANYWAYS, xxxReadySteadyGoxxx asks why we put '****+ABC--LMN+'.**

**Anju: I REALLY can't be the only one who've noticed that L L, M Mello… And Matt, and N Near. So my friends and I made up our names in the same order. A Anju, B Bunny, and C Chiico and Chiru. Alphabetical stuff, I guess…**

**Bunny: Well, that's pretty much the only reason. That and we needed something as a divider between us talking and the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… Nor Hawaii for that matter. And I probably never will. But that doesn't stop us from trying! BUAHAHAHA!!**

**+ABC--LMN+**

"Bunny-Chan!" Called the group of seven, headed for the hole in which Bunny had fallen into. There was just one problem.

Chiico peered over at her friend. "Erm, Chiru? Do you remember where the hole is?" At this, well, if this were an anime, the whole group would have a sweat drop and an aura saying 'how did we miss this?'

In case you haven't noticed, they had begun searching for the drunken woman.

"You don't remember were she fell into a hole?" Matt asked almost incredulously.

"We forgot our friend fell into a hole, and you're still surprised?" Chiru countered, folding her arms against her chest.

"Good point."

"Oh god, we're all dead," Anju muttered, knees buckling and falling to the sand.

"Why do you say that?" Ryuzaki peered down at the girl, one eyebrow raised.

"Bunny probably has a hangover by now—her drunkness never last long, she just gets drunk a lot—and she's in a hole. Think about it; we have to sleep in _her_beach house. She has not only right to kick us out, but she'll kick our asses along with it if we don't find her soon," Anju pointed out, a bit crestfallen.

Near finally gazed upon the rest of the group, "Unless—"

"YOU. GUYS. ARE. _DEAD_!" Shouted that familiar voice.

In that one moment, it seemed that everyone in that seven-man group had been thinking the same: 'Oh shit.'

Turning to face the direction of the voice—however slowly—came to face an extremely pissed Bunny. "I'll—"Then, seemingly from nowhere, something small and hard bounced off of Bunny's head. Thus, causing Bunny to collapse into the sand.

"Wh-what was _that_?" Chiru questioned, scared half to death.

"A rock? A shell?" Guessed Chiico.

"From this distance, it appears to be a bullet cartridge…" Near interjected.

"Actually, the albino is right, for once," Growled Mello, a few of the capsules in the palm of his hand. "Listen: This never happened. Got it?"

"Got it," Agreed the others.

"So… Now what?" Anju questioned, peering at the ocean.

"SURFING CONTEST!" Sang both Chiico and Chiru at the same moment.

Bunny's ears gave a twitch, and then she decidedly popped up her head. "Surfing contest?"

"When?" Asked L, remarkably showing a bit of interest.

"In about… five minutes," Answered Chiico, gazing upon the banners and leaflets not too far away. How had they missed that before?

"Talk about great timing," Anju murmured.

And, five minutes later, the group had signed up for the competition, grabbed a few surf boards from who-knows-where, and got ready for the contest. Turned out, all eight of them some number of others joined the competition. This can't turn out well—not if _their_in it. (Oi! Stop mocking us!) H-how? I'm the narrator and the only one who can—(Not anymore Haha) You little… (Tee hee hee)

"AND READY, SET, GO!" Rang the intercom. And just like that, the competition began.

And, accordingly, the mother of all waves—even the one that had hit Near and Mello beforehand—rose above them all. Of coarse, a few bailed out.

"I'm out," Called Matt, swimming to shore before the wave could get to him. Disqualified.

"Y-you coward…" Mello muttered almost under his breath.

As the competition commenced, even in the beginning a few fell off their boards or gave up. The others naïvely stayed to ride the humungous wave.

"YAHOO!" Called out Chiico and Chiru—on the same board. Disqualified.

Near and Mello specifically competed with each other more so than anyone else. "GOD DAMNIT! I'M GONNA WIN THIS TIME!" Shouted Mello.

"Shouting isn't going to help you," Near murmured. Though Bunny slipping past the two caused them to clumsily slip off their boards, and into the wave. Disqualified.

"Tch, of course they'd be taken down equally!" Anju pouted, having watched anticipatingly for the victor of the two's quarrel.

"You shouldn't encourage them, Anju-Chan," Said Ryuzaki, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Eh, what'da you know?" Anju countered, a bit annoyed.

"According to many: a lot," Ryuzaki replied back. With that, Anju gave a glare at the dark-haired man. Without thinking, Anju leapt from her board and onto Ryuzaki's back, who was knocked into the water as well. Disqualified.

In the end, Bunny had also been disqualified for knocking a kid off of his board.

"Eh, bummer." Matt murmured.

"Don't you say anything! You didn't even compete!" Mello spat back at his best friend.

"Um… Guys?" Anju spoke questionably.

"What?" The two rounded on her.

"How is it the sun already setting? Didn't we just wake up a few minutes ago?"

She was right, the sun was setting. And, not much time had passed since waking up; or had it?

"Talk about fast," Muttered Chiico, mostly to herself.

"Alright, so now what?" Chiru asked the others.

"That's my line!" Anju placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Chiru.

"Bunny has an idea!" Bunny paused in her tracks, turning to face the others.

"Oh joy," Murmured Matt.

"This is gonna be good," This time it was Mello; who knows what idea the woman had thought up?

**+ABC--LMN+**

**Anju: Gah! Sorry for the delay on the chapter! I've been so buisy…**

**Chiico: Lol, Anju-Chan is just to afraid to admit that she has writer's block.**

**Bunny: Yes, we know it's a sucky chapter.**

**Chiru: Mind bearing with us until Anju-Chan comes up with new material?**

**Anju: Eh heh heh… What they said. Thanks for sticking with us for thus far Review, please**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
